


Гравитация (притяни меня ближе)

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Бёри - луна, Ёнсон - солнце.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gravity (pull me closer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898592) by [wheeins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins). 



Иногда Бёри задумывается, а знает ли Ёнсон, что она - Солнце.  
Интересно, подозревает ли она о своём предназначении, когда берёт запредельно высокую ноту, посылая при этом разряд электричества по коже, прямо до костей, и улыбаясь, танцуя и развлекаясь. Ёнсон - прирождённая певица, и Бёри интересно, догадывается ли она…  
...что для тех, кто смотрит снизу, она, прежде всего, - раскалённая и необузданная звезда. И иногда светит настолько горячо, что Бёри хочется попросить её сбавить мощность, потому что она слишком неосторожна в собственных амбициях, в любви, которую дарит, и в том, для кого делает это. Ведь тогда она израсходует свою энергию, устанет и выгорит. Но Бёри молчит. Мир не рухнет под её напором и решительностью. Солнце - тот центр, который ни за что не превратится в чёрную дыру и не погрузит их в беспросветную тьму. Пусть продолжает танцевать. А они будут здесь, пока Солнце будет светить.  
А ещё порой Бёри задаётся вопросом, осознает ли Ёнсон, лидер по ту сторону цифр и революций, свою очаровательность, когда уверенным голосом убеждает людей любить и принимать себя такими, какие есть, не пытаться подтвердить все те стереотипы о том, какие «должны быть», и Бёри гадает, знает ли она, что…  
… непоколебимость и твёрдость удерживают её в этой вселенной, будто она уверена в месте, которому принадлежит, в сердцах их маленькой группы, среди трёх девушек. Она прочно удерживает их на местах, как центр мира, упорно поддерживает кончиками пальцев баланс планет и лун на орбитах и концентрирует их уголок вселенной, их солнечную систему.  
И тогда Бёри интересно, ведает ли Ёнсон о своём очаровании как личности, как друга, когда они подшучивают над ней, а она лишь искренне смеётся в ответ, и знает ли она...  
… об их уверенности в том, что её тепло никогда не исчезнет, даже если она пропадет из поля зрения в самые мрачные дни. Планеты и Луна многое потеряют без притяжения Солнца, без линий орбит. Даже Венера, богиня любви и красоты, скользит по своей орбите, кружится вдоль и поперёк, танцует и поёт со звёздами, но неизменно возвращается домой. А Юпитер, четвёртый по яркости на небосводе, хоть воздушно смеётся, бескрайней добротой создаёт свой маленький центр внутри другого мира и притягивает множество спутников, никогда не отклоняется слишком сильно от своей оси. Они всего лишь камни и газ. Безусловно, талантливые, но, тем не менее, просто камни и газ.  
А затем Бёри задумывается, понимает ли она, что Луна - самое яркое светило в ночном небе именно из-за солнечного света, и…  
…что Луна всего лишь отражает её. До тех пор, пока Солнце всходит, пока Земля исправно вращается вокруг своей оси, она будет сочинять мелодии и слова для прекрасного голоса и трёх других, безумно ярких, дабы достигнуть каждого уголка мира. По правде говоря, Луна отнюдь не похожа на планеты с настолько сияющими голосами, что их можно услышать на торговых улочках, в каждом доме сквозь динамики в телевизоре. Поэтому она всего лишь делает для них, для неё то, что может  
Что ещё тут можно сделать, когда она всего лишь Луна, а Ёнсон - Солнце?  
Возможно, в другой вселенной она могла бы быть настоящей планетой, нарезающей головокружительные траектории вокруг прекрасного света и бесконечного тепла.  
Она могла бы быть Землей, пригодной для жизни и полной воды. Совершенное расстояние между ними - как Божий замысел. Она могла бы вращаться вокруг Солнца, как Венера и Юпитер, купаться в звёздах, но никогда не покидать собственную орбиту. В её распоряжении могли бы быть углы для зимних и летних солнцестояний, лунных и солнечных затмений. А если смотреть с Земли, то и у Солнца, и у Луны одинаковый размер.  
А может, если посмотреть с другой стороны, она могла бы быть газовым или ледяным гигантом, или планетой поближе, знойно ближе. Меркурием.  
И она была бы более значительной, нежели просто спутник: по какой-то причине достаточно яркий, чтобы разглядеть, но все ещё безнадежно маленький в подавляющем притяжении тёмного пространства между ними.  
В иной вселенной, в другое время она могла бы быть планетой.  
Но прямо сейчас Луна выходит на орбиту к Солнцу.


End file.
